Inexperienced
by A.M. Morning
Summary: Edward is an outcast. Not your typical geek, but close enough. Bella Swan is the popular, head cheerleader... that Edward is completely in love with. What if she returned those feelings? Bad Summary, just read! Rated for language and future lemons! Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight in any way, shape or form, well, a paperback copy of it, but none of the rights! All ownage goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Hey guys! This is my first shot at a Twilight fanfic, so be gentle! **** I did have some other stuff, but I've moved on to my obsession for all things Twilight. :) I do think this is one of my better ideas, though it is kinda over used. Read and review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**EPOV**

School. Again. More torture, _brilliant_."Edward! Seriously, we have to go!" Damn pixie.

"Hey, Ali? Yeah, it's this new thing called patience. Ever heard of it?"

"Nope." She bounced past me and out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed. "Hey, Bella just texted me and said her car died and she needs a ride. Let's go!"

Oh, so the torture starts early today? Great. She probably had a date on Friday, and I'll get to hear every little detail. What he wore, what she wore, where they went. Perfect. I don't particularly mind the parts about her, but the fact she wasn't with me was the worst.

I knew the way to Bella's better than I knew the back of my hand. Of course, she had to look amazing. When _doesn't_ she look amazing? True. Her hair was down, and underneath the raincoat were faded skinny jeans with frays, a black tank top, and a white jacket. She was texting and walking at the same time, and with her track record, I'm shocked she didn't fall. Well, that's a lie, she tripped over her feet about three times, but other than that, she was fine. Probably all the practice.

I hate my life. Just then I had to resist banging my head against the steering wheel. It was classic. Geek pines for hot, popular, cheerleader, student body president; and she is completely unaware. Yeah I play football, but I'm probably the closest to an outcast that I can get. I was lucky I got to sit with my brother and sister at lunch. I really need to find my contacts too. Plastic-rimmed glasses are SO not attractive.

She got in the car and I backed out of the drive. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Stupid Mike Newton!" My grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Alice, he's such a pig! No wait, that's an insult to pigs! He brought me home on Friday after a pretty nice date, and everything was going okay. Then the goodnight kiss. He started groping and shoving his tongue down my throat! I almost puked in his mouth!"

"Oh my God! What did you do?" Alice's eyed widened. She quickly glanced at me but returned her focus back to Bella.

"I punched him in the face. My hand still hurts, but it was totally worth it." A smile crept over Bella's face as she said it. It took all I had not to start laughing out loud. It didn't stop my smile though. Newton was an idiot anyway, and he more than deserved it. Someone always had to "accidentally" tackle him to score anything at games.

"I really hope you gave him a black eye." Alice laughed. I started snickering too. "He'd look like Petey from the Little Rascals."

Bella started laughing too. "Where's Emmett?"

Alice and I rolled our eyes. "He fell asleep 'studying' at Rose and Jasper's."

"Yeah, cause 'studying' is a real workout." Bella scoffed.

"When it's Em and Rose, it definitely is. I swear, those two are like rabbits!" Alice laughed.

"Look who's talking! I used to lose sleep hearing you two go at it! You're lucky mom and dad are two floors below us, or else Jasper might not be living!"

"It's more than you get! Actually, it's _way _more than you've _ever_ gotten!" She spat back. I started turning red. _Cullen, you__ really_ had_ to blush__, didn't you?_

"Alice, lay off him! I think it's sweet! I haven't cashed in my V-Card either, remember?" I felt a sense of relief wash over me. _Dude, why? She's not even yours!_ A guy can dream, can't he?

"Thanks Bells." I mumbled.

"No problem Edward." She shot Alice a glare then changed the subject. "Practice is going for an extra half hour today, you got the memo out right?"

"Yeah, Vicky, Lauren, and Jessica weren't happy about it, but they agreed we need the practice. Angela and Rose are gonna work with them on the back-hand springs. Now _that's_ what I call a hot mess!" Alice cringed. " Oh, and they asked if the guys were having a longer practice." she giggled.

I groaned. Why is it the only girls who seemed remotely interested in me at all were the school skanks? Oh yeah, they're skanks! "Alice, shut it. I'm so sick of them accidentally spilling shit all down their fronts just to make their tops see-through! Not attractive when a girl is just begging for it like that. And it just so happens we have to practice longer for the championships in a few weeks." I grumbled. I don't mind the practice, but those three overstretching their asses like that is just stomach-churning.

Bella giggled. "We won't let the big scary sluts get you Edward. We need to protect _all_ of you from _that._" she teased, referring to them with disdain.

I pulled in to the drive at school, found a parking space pretty close to the building, and parked. "I guess we'll all just meet back at the car after practice?" I asked.

"Yup, bye Eddie!" Alice sang, kissing my cheek and dragging Bella behind her to their first class.

"Bye Edward!" Bella called after her. I just waved to the both of them and shook my head at my sister. I leaned against the hood of my car and sighed, lolling my head back, when Emmett decided to pull a Duke's of Hazzard move across the hood of my car.

"What the hell Em!?"

"I told him not to!" Jasper called, still walking over from his car.

"We both did!" added Rosalie, walking up to Emmett and smacking the back of his head. He muttered an 'ow' and rubbed the spot where she struck.

"Again, what the hell Em!?"

"You looked like you were thinking, so I had to put a stop to it." he replied simply.

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking! About something important, I might add!"

"Come off it, you were totally day-dreaming about Bella!" he laughed.

"Was not!" The three of them looked at me skeptically. "Okay, maybe a little." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Dude, have you thought about asking her out?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him incredulously. " It's just not that simple, Jazz."

"Why not? You like her, what could happen?" Emmett asked.

"Um, she could say no, and then everything would be awkward for the rest of the year. Or, if she would actually say yes, I could completely screw up on the first date and she would never want to see me again. So yeah, I like what I have."

They shook their heads at me and Rosalie said, "Wow, you are such a girl!" The guys just nodded their agreement.

"You know what? I'm absolutely fine, so you can buzz off and leave me alone." Just then Bella came walking back towards me.

"Dude, regain the color in your face!" Emmett laughed. I just glared at him.

"Edward, can you unlock your car for me? I left my biology book in it." she asked.

"Um, uh, y-yeah. Here."

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, I love your glasses!" she said, and kissed me on the cheek. Afterward, she ran off to where Alice was waiting for her.

I touched the place where her lips had met my skin. A jolt of electricity had passed between us at that moment, and it felt like it was only us in the parking lot. _Seriously? This is getting really lame!_ Shut up.

Emmett and Jasper shook their head at me. "Lovesick puppy." muttered Rose.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." said Jasper, pulling on Em's arm. I followed behind thinking about how I was gonna get over the most amazing girl ever. _But the glasses are totally staying!_ Shut up.

* * *

**Who feels bad for Edward? *Raises own Hand* I know! I love writing the inappropriate things that Emmett says. Don't worry, more uncomfortable things to be said!**

***A.M. Morning*  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. All ownage goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. Thank you to the three of you that reviewed! It made my day! Thanks to: **acw1; TwilightJemS; and another twilither** for your encouraging reviews!I also want to thank everyone who favorited and added the story to story alert! You all are amazing!**

**This chapter is a look into what Bella was thinking and feeling, which happens to be kind of similar to Edward... though he has more internal conversations. :D **

**Read and Review! xoxo  
**

**BPOV**

School. _Fun_. I know. But it's not all bad.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:00. I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When it got out, I set in on the task of taming my hair. I had been trying not to focus on the disaster that I called Friday. To say it had not gone well would be the understatement of the year. When I had got to my room I cried my eyes out.

Mike was a real piece of work. I can't believe he had the nerve to do what he did. _At least that's _never_ going to happen again. _True, true.

I went out to the monster and fired her up. The only problem was, she wouldn't start. "Please don't do this to me!" I tried again and all I got were a few sputters and a weird grinding sound. I laid my head on the steering wheel. "That's fucking fantastic." I hopped out and texted Alice for a ride. She replied back with a sure, so I went back inside to wait for the Cullens.

My mind immediately wandered to Alice's twin. _Edward._ I let out a sigh and shook my head. Better get those thoughts out of my head, it's not like they would ever come true. _A girl can dream, can't she?_

Just then, my phone buzzed in my front pocket. _Mike._ Ugh. I opened my phone to see what he had to say.

_Hey Baby, I had fun on Friday._

_ -Mikey_

_  
_Wow, in high school and you _still_ use your kindergarten nickname? I must've hit him harder than I thought too.

I heard the Volvo pull up in my drive way, so I walked and texted at the same time.

_Fuck off you son of a bitch._

_-B_

That should do it. I saw Edward's small smile as I got in the car, and I realized it was probably from me stumbling. _You can't help it, he makes you weak in the knees just to be around him! _That he does.

I knew I was probably scowling, but I couldn't help it. I hate talking to asshats. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Stupid Mike Newton! Alice, he's such a pig! No wait, that's an insult to pigs! He brought me home on Friday after a pretty nice date, and everything was going okay. Then the goodnight kiss. He started groping and shoving his tongue down my throat! I almost puked in his mouth!" I vented. I could've sworn I saw Edward's grip tighten on the wheel.

"Oh my God! What did you do?" Alice's eye's widened with shock.

"I punched him in the face. My hand still hurts, but it was totally worth it." I glanced down to my slightly swollen hand. _It felt damn good too._

"I really hope you gave him a black eye." Alice laughed. Edward was laughing softly next to her. "He'd look like Petey from the Little Rascals." I laughed too. Then I realized we were missing someone. " Where's Emmett?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He fell asleep 'studying' at Rose and Jasper's."

"Yeah, cause 'studying' is a real workout." I scoffed. Those two were shameless.

"When it's Em and Rose, it definitely is. I swear, those two are like rabbits!" Alice laughed.

"Look who's talking! I used to lose sleep hearing you two go at it! You're lucky mom and dad are two floors below us, or else Jasper might not be living!" Edward laughed. _God I love his laugh!_

"It's more than you get! Actually, it's _way _more than you've _ever_ gotten!" She spat back. A pink color slowly tinted Edward's cheeks.

"Alice, lay off him! I think it's sweet! I haven't cashed in my V-Card either, remember?" I pointed out.

"Thanks Bells." he mumbled. I could tell he was embarrassed, but he didn't need to be.

"No problem Edward." I glared at Alice and moved on to other things. "Practice is going for an extra half hour today, you got the memo out right?"

"Yeah, Vicky, Lauren, and Jessica weren't happy about it, but they agreed we need the practice. Angela and Rose are gonna work with them on the back-hand springs. Now _that's_ what I call a hot mess!" Alice cringed. " Oh, and they asked if the guys were having a longer practice." she giggled.

Edward groaned. No one liked them, and I feel bad that he had to endure them following him around. "Alice, shut it. I'm so sick of them accidentally spilling shit all down their fronts just to make their tops see-through! Not attractive when a girl is just begging for it like that. And it just so happens we have to practice longer for the championships in a few weeks." he grumbled. He was not happy.

I laughed. "We won't let the big scary sluts get you Edward. We need to protect _all_ of you from _that._" I crinkled my nose referring to them.

Edward found a space and pulled in. "I guess we'll all just meet back at the car after practice?" he asked.

"Yup, bye Eddie!" Alice sang, dragging my behind her.

"Bye Edward!" I called after me.

"Are you ever gonna get up the nerve to ask out my brother?" Alice asked, once we were out of earshot.

"Alice!" She glared at me. "Eventually!"

"That what you've been saying since freshman year when you _finally_ admitted it! Eventually takes way too long!" she huffed.

"Well, I'm just biding my time! I want to make sure I won't get my heart broken!" I argued.

"You've been biding your 'time'for two years! If you would just trust me, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, we can assure you you won't get your heart broken!" She said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a small voice. Alice just glared at me.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I thought about it, and I couldn't think of a time when Alice had not predicted something correctly. "That's what I thought."

"But what should I do?!" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Try flirting with him! Bend over in tight jeans in front of him!" I felt the blush rising to my cheeks. The thought of Edward actually finding me attractive at all was simply laughable. "Just make sure they're not too tight, that could totally backfire. Or..."

"Alice! I will do something. I actually created an excuse to go see him," _Another one of her _brilliant _ideas_. _"_I left my book in his car, so wait here while I go get it. Okay?"

"Way to go Bella! He'll be totally squirming since it's just you. He has issues with girls if Rose or I aren't there, though he fends well with the Three Skanksquteers." she laughed.

"Oh be nice! I'll be right back." I turned to walk back towards Edward. My breath caught in my throat. _Even when he's yelling at his brother, he's still beautiful._ I know. And I couldn't get over how cute he looked with his glasses.

When he saw me he froze, and something Emmett must have said just made him mad. "Edward, can you unlock your car for me? I left my biology book in it." I asked, with what I hope was a flirty smile, slightly batting my eyelashes at him. _Good lord, you're better than the Skanks! _Sorry! I'm not good at the whole "flirting" thing!

He seemed to forget what I said and just stared at me, with his mouth open, before he said "Um, uh, y-yeah. Here."

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, I love your glasses!" I gathered all of my courage and decided to be daring. I kissed him on the cheek and ran back to Alice. Surprisingly, I didn't trip. Alice high-fived me when I got back.

"Nice with the kiss on the cheek. He was stunned into silence!"

"Whatever Alice!"

"Really! It's only a matter of time!" she squealed, in true Alice fashion. I didn't argue with her, because she was always right. I just didn't want to get my hopes up only to get crushed later.

"Come on! We need to get to Spanish!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. I sat through class thinking about one of the most amazing guys ever, and about the way it felt when my lips had touched his cheek. _Like you were the only two in the parking lot. _Sappy much?

I headed to my next class thinking of ways to get the most amazing guy ever to notice me.

**A/N: So there it is! Did you like? Thoughts, feelings, suggestions? Click the green button!**

**Next chapter is going to focus on Bella and Edward's interactions during the school day, and another thing I don't want to give away! :D**

**Review, review review!  
**

***A.M. Morning***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Oh My God! You guys are amazing! To everyone that reviewed:**  
**acw1, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, jamielotr4ever, hmr067, kakuya, Hannelore82, and my anonymous reviewer sunraye ()****.  
**

**You guys rock! I can't thank you enough. **

**But to sunraye, Bella doesn't have low self esteem. Well, kinda. She knows she's pretty and popular, she just feels inferior to the Cullens and Hales. She doesn't really see Edward as a geek like everyone else does, (except the skanks :P), she thinks he's better than her. I just wanted to clear that up! :)**

**One thing I also want to say, I AM TEAM JAKWARD! Or Switzerland, whatever you want to call it. He will make an appearance in this story, but more as a neutral character. He will not be after Bella! He'll be the best friend. Just wanted to make sure you Jacob fans didn't hate me later! :D  
**

**So go read and review people! xoxo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had second period together. We had assigned seats by last name, which put me at the front of the room. So I couldn't sneak any looks at her, which pissed me off to no end. I knew it was stalkerish, but I couldn't help it. She just made everything better.

Suddenly, I felt a wad of paper connect with the back of my head. I turned around to see Newton and Hunter trying not to burst out laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

I looked at them, then at the wad. I unwrapped it and started taking my notes on it. I laughed at the looks on there faces. _There! Now what?_ Small victory, I'll take it where I can get it. Newton's eye was a dark blue. Bella really got him good.

I was already pissed of at Mike for what he did to Bella, he did _not_ need to push his luck right now. Just thinking about it made me want to knock his lights out right now. I took calming breaths and turned my focus back on the teacher. Third period was my Spanish IV period with Emmett. Yay! _Not._

The first words out of his mouth were "Did you do anything yet? I just glared at him and took my seat.

"Just asking, God!"

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the teacher. But Emmett wasn't giving up that easily. He slid me a paper.

_Have you hinted at liking her yet? Or being interested?  
_

**No Emmett, I haven't, now leave me alone!**

_Just asking! And btw, one of us will tell her if you don't. :)_

**NO! I will try something, MAYBE! Now pay attention!**

He seemed to accept that, though he probably wasn't satisfied, and started to pretend to pay attention, but was staring at Rosalie across the room. I couldn't really blame him, I felt the same about Bella. And Rosalie was pretty easy on the eyes. That is, until she opens her mouth.

The morning passed by uneventfully. A few paper wad, spit balls, the usual. All from Mike, James, and Laurent. Who the fuck names their kid Laurent anyway?

I waited for Alice and Bella by the cafeteria doors. I smiled at the angel walking toward me. "Hi Edward." she said softly. I held the door open for them.

"Hey Bella." I replied.

We walked toward our usual table and saw Newton grinning from ear to ear, and Emmett and Jasper looking like they wanted to rip his head off. We sat down across from them. Then Newton made a _really_ bad decision.

He hopped up and came around to our side, looking at me expectantly. "Uh, Cullen? Move."

"Why should I?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He looked slightly taken aback by my attitude. "Um, because I'd like to sit by my girl?"

"WHAT!?" Bella screeched, jumping from her seat. "I am NOT your girl! I must have hit you a little too hard, did you forget? I believe the words I said were ' Stay away from my you stupid, hair brained, prick!' Ring any bells?"

Mike looked scared. I would be too if I were him. "Uh, Bella I just..."

"No you didn't just. I heard all about what you said. And the story about your black eye? Please! Things got kinda rowdy and you hit your face on my bed post? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and no one bought it!"

Everyone at our table was trying to hold back laughter. I was just waiting for her to punch him in the other eye to give him a matching shiner. He looked like he was about to pee himself.

Suddenly, Bella grabbed her water off of the table. She took a swig, then looked at it, then at him. Then she poured the entire thing over his head. A resounding "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" went up from the table, and from some other places around the cafeteria.

"That is the closest you will get to touching my mouth _ever_ again!" Bella yelled. Mike just looked around, then ran out of the room without saying anything.

"Oh My God Bella! I can't believe you did that!" laughed Alice.

"Bella's got balls!" exclaimed Emmett.

The entire table gave Bella a high five. We sat through lunch in silence. Well, Bella and I did. Everyone else was busy talking and laughing about Mike. I noticed my siblings and friends giving me meaningful looks, but I ignored them. I was _not_ going to screw this up.

* * *

**BPOV**

God I hate Mike! Everything started right away in first period. Alice and I had sat down at our desks when Jessica came up and asked how things were going with Mike. I told her they weren't, and she explained to me that he told everyone how madly in love I was with him, and that I hit his head with my "eagerness" after our date. As if! More like eager to leave!

She said no one believed him about the latter, but everyone bought everything else. I was livid.

I didn't want to confront him right away, I wanted to wait so that everyone would know how big of a loser he was. I guess that was just my inner bitch. I didn't plan on the whole cafeteria confrontation, but it just worked out in my favor.

My next class was biology with Edward. No buffers. I would be kind of hard anyway because we sit right next to each other. I had originally begged Alice to with to the class, but she just laughed her evil pixie laugh and told me it was fate. Damn that pixie.

"Hi Bella." he said softly after I had taken my seat.

"Hi Edward." Why does he always seem uncomfortable? He's fine when we're with other people! Then I thought back to my conversation my Alice this morning. I smiled to myself. _He's too cute!_

I'm supposed to go for the star football player. Every teen movie ever made says so. _Well, you tried that, and look how that turned out._ I know. James was not one of the high points of my past dating experiences.

I think we just dated to appease everyone, but we really didn't work. He's a jerk, and ended up cheating on me with Victoria anyway. He dumped her pretty quickly after that, and they have an on-again, off-again relationship.

Edward looked like he wanted to say something, and I was just about to ask him what it was but class started. I guess I'd have to ask later.

We sat through Mr. Banner's lecture on the reproduction habits of planaria with barely a glance at each other. It was secretly killing me inside. I kept trying to will myself to look, but I was afraid he'd catch me.

I didn't have problems with guys. Ever. Edward was the only one who made me nervous, or feel inferior to. I hated having that feeling and still hoping I had a chance with him. I just knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

Mr. Banner finished about fifteen minutes early, and gave us that time to talk. Just when I was about to turn to Edward, I heard that deep, unpleasant voice. "Who do you think you are?"

I turned around to stare at a fuming Mike Newton. "I think I'm Bella Swan. You?" I asked, sticking my hand out as if to shake his.

"Cut the shit Bella, you're just a slutty bitch that..."

"No, she's not." The menacing voice I heard scared the hell out of me, even if it wasn't directed at me.

"What did you say, Cullen?" Mike spat.

"I said, no she's not." Edward turned to face us. "She's a smart, beautiful girl that is way too good for you. I'm surprised she even gives you the time of day." I felt the blush rising to my cheeks at his words. _Not the time Bella._

"Whatever Cullen! I'm better that _you_ any day!" Mike said, looking at him like he had two heads.

"No, he's better than most of the guys in this school, who are _all_ better than you!" I seethed. Mike just laughed in my face.

"No one wants him around anyway! His own _parents_ didn't even want him!" The entire room went silent. The look on Edwards face was heartbreaking.

"Mr. Newton!" Eveyone's head whipped around but Edward and I. "Office. NOW!" Mr. Banner barked. Mike looked like a puppy with it's tail between its legs as he walked out the door. "Class is dismissed." Mr. Banner said. "Edward, can you stay for a minute?"

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered, gathering my things.

"Mm-hm, it's nothing I haven't heard before." he muttered.

I couldn't believe Mike had the nerve to say that. Most people already knnew the story, and it was nothing like Mike had made it out to be.

Edward's father had died in a drive by shooting before Edward was born, though he wasn't the target. Edward's mother had died while in labor with Edward. She was told it was a possibility, and had written a letter to Edward a few hours before. SHe had done everything to make sure he made it.

I still remember vividly the day Edward showed it to me. The amount of love she poured into it was indescribable. Edward had said that other than his family, I was the only other person who had seen it.

These were the things I thought about during gym, making me even more hazardous. How I became a cheerleader, I'll never know. It was Alice's idea freshman year.

"Hey Bella!" she chirped. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing my sullen expression.

I retold the story to her, and by the end of it she was livid. "That's insensitive prick! He's never lost anything in his life, what give's him the right to go around insulting people because of... Ahh! We'll get him, we'll make him wish he was never born." Oh yeah, definately livid.

I just followed behind in silence listening to her plans which involved something along the lines of a bridge, a crowbar, and a lot of rope.

Practice blew by, and before I knew it, we were all back in Edward's car on the way back to the Cullen's. No one had said a word yet.

"Will someone please say something?" Edward pleaded quitely.

"Um, how did practice go?" Alice asked.

"Good, yours?"

"Good." I said quietly.

"You guy, really, I'm fine. Lies aren't going to get to me. He had no clue what he was talking about. And now, he has a matching shiner to go with the one that Bella gave him." he said smugly.

"Oh My God!" Alice and I screamed. "I didn't know you had it in you Cullen!" laughed Alice.

"Neither did I. I already owed him for what he did to Bella, and then he insulted her, what he said to me was just the icing on the cake."

"Does that mean you did something?" asked Alice. Edard shot her what looked like a warning glance.

"No, Alice. It doesn't, now shut it." Edward replied tersely.

"Let's just go laugh at what exactly Mike did to piss off Edward." I laughed, hopping out of the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay! So there it is. I felt so bad for Edward, but I had to make Mike look like a total dick, just so he wouldn't bother them anymore.  
I know the ending sucks too, I couldn't find a good way to end it. Though, it's okay I guess.**

**They are going to get together soon! I'm super excited. I don't have it written yet, but I have it in my mind!  
**

**To all of the people who reviewed, added this to their favorites, and or author/story alert? THANK YOU!!!!! It made my day to know that many people liked it! So I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Click the little green button!**

** xoxo *A.M Morning*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys! The amount of reviews I have already amazes me! 20! I only started posting on Friday I believe? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**To my reviewers : kakuya, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, twilight-chick3, acw1, jaimelotr4ever, Frogsgirl21, Hannelore82, EC4me, misswhiting, and anothertwilither.**

**You. Guys. ROCK!!!! Y'all are amazing! (Hillbilly moment :p) You are the people who inspire me to continue! **

**I thought you guys should know what was going on in Edward's head during and after what Mike said, so here ya go! :D (BTW, Mr. Banner had left the room when he gave the class free time)**

**Oh! CREDIT! To acw1, you gave me the idea for what I will put in my ending A/N!  
**

**So let's get on with it! Go read and review! **

**Xoxo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

Previously :_"No one wants him around anyway! His own parents didn't even want him!" The entire room went silent. _

I felt that familiar tearing at my heart every time someone used my parents against me.I knew what he was saying wasn't true, but it still didn't prevent those feelings.

"Mr. Newton! Office. NOW!" Mike immediately left he room. " "Class is dismissed. Edward, can you stay for a minute?"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but I really didn't care. I was just lost in my own thoughts about my parents.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Bella whispered.

"Mm-hm. It's nothing I haven't heard before." I replied. And it wasn't.

Ever since people found out I was adopted, I'd been treated differently. Kids had used it as a way to get to me. But that was before people learned why I was put up for adoption. Mike was just too dense to understand that.

I still felt guilty for my mother's death, and I wonder what she was like. I've been assured repeatedly by my parents and Bella it wasn't my fault, but it didn't change the way I saw myself.

She was the only one I had ever told about that. I was even too scared to share that with my brother and sister. I shared a lot with her that I didn't with other people. _Except how you're madly in love with her!_ Yeah, I know.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've heard it all before. None of what he said was true anyway." I replied quietly.

"Just ignore people like that, they aren't worth your time." He said patting me on the back. Um, awkward?

"Thanks." I muttered, walking out of the room.

I was sick of all the pity I've had to endure over the years. The only people that understood me were my family, and Bella. It was just another thing I loved about her.

She's always been there and understood me ever since kindergarten. She had fallen (What else is new?), and Alice and I had helped her up. We've been inseparable since then.

I sat through my last class contemplating all of my options with Bella. I know Alice is getting really annoyed with me, and if I don't at least Bella on a date, my ass is done for. I made up my mind right then that I had better do something really soon, because I rather like my ass, and I prefer to keep it.

I thought of possible ways to casually bring up maybe going out sometime, but in my mind it always turned out with me looking like a blubbering idiot. _So_ not cool.

The bell rang, and I immediately made my way to the locker room. Jazz and Emmett were already waiting for me. From the looks of it, they knew, and Emmett was not happy.

"I'm gonna kick his fucking ass! He had absolutely no right to say that to you!" he yelled as were were changing.

"Technically it wasn't to me." I muttered, letting him have his moment.

Right then, Mike walked in. Jasper and Emmett glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"What'd you get Mike?" James asked.

"Two weeks of detention, nothing too bad." he said, sending a quick sneer in my direction.

Coach broke us into teams, with Newton on the opposite side. We had Emmett and Jasper, so of course we won. I think some of it was fueled by their contempt toward Newton, though I couldn't be sure.

We all hit the showers afterward, and we didn't say anything to each other the entire time. Until he decided to make an ass out of himself.

Newton apparently wasn't too smart today, because he decided to run his mouth. I only heard part of his conversation with James, but it was all I needed to hear.

"I'll wear her down eventually. It's only a matter of time before she lets her guard down, and I'll get into her pants. Bella's a slut anyways. "I felt my jaw tighten.

"It's stupid of her to suddenly have standards. I mean, she hangs out with Edward!"

"Did you ever think you could be below Edward?" Emmett growled.

"Whatever. I'm better than him, and he knows it."

I rolled my eyes at him. I may be low on the food chain, but I definitely was something more than him.

"I'll end up fucking her senseless either way." That's it.

I lost it, and my fist connected with the untouched eye. "She's nothing like that, and you know it. Now pick your ass up and stut your mouth." I growled.

"Your getting brave Cullen." he growled, covering his eye. "But you'd better watch yourself. I'll make your life a living hell." I flipped him the bird and walked out the door.

I made it to the car where Bella and Alice were waiting inside.

The awkward silence was killing me. I didn't need anymore pity today.

"Will someone please say something?" I asked quietly.

"Um, how did practice go?" Alice asked. That was a stupid ass question.

"Good, yours?"

"Good." Bella replied softly.

"You guy, really, I'm fine. Lies aren't going to get to me. He had no clue what he was talking about. And now, he has a matching shiner to go with the one that Bella gave him." I couldn't help the smugness I felt when I mentioned it, but it had felt pretty damn good.

"Oh My God!" Alice and Bella screamed. "I didn't know you had it in you Cullen!" laughed Alice.

"Neither did I. I already owed him for what he did to Bella, and then he insulted her, what he said to me was just the icing on the cake."

"Does that mean you did something?" asked Alice. I shot her a warning glance. I was not ready to talk about that just this second.

"No, Alice. It doesn't, now shut it."

"Let's just go laugh at what exactly Mike did to piss off Edward." Bella laughed, hopping out of my car. I groaned. I didn't exactly want to tell her what happened, but she would drag it out of my anyway. She had that power over me.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were already here. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were seated on the couch, Alice had the recliner, and Bella and I were on the floor in front of the other couch, all talking about nothing, when she brought it up.

"What exactly did Mike do?" Bella asked. Jasper, Emmett, and I cringed. "That bad?"

"Let's just say he said some not-so-nice things and Eddie took care of it." I glared at him. I _hated_ that nickname. Bella just nodded her head in understanding.

A few hours of Guitar Hero later, Alice and Rose exchanged mischievous glances, and I knew something was up. She leaned over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear, who in turn did the same to Emmett.

"I have an idea!" Alice squealed. "We should play Truth or Dare!" I instantly knew what she was up to, and I'm pretty sure my face reflected that.

"Alice, are we in fifth grade?" Bella asked. She looked slightly nervous. I was too. The last time we had played, I ended up in a snow bank in just my boxers. Not exactly fun. But I had a feeling those weren't the type of dares this game would entail.

"I actually think that it's a good idea." Rose piped up.

"Me too!" Emmett said, grinning evilly.

"Oh fine." Bella huffed.

"Okay, so the rules are just like normal. If you don't do a dare, you have to answer a truth, and vice versa. We'll go clockwise." Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"I'll start!" Emmett boomed. "Edward, truth or dare?"

I would rather not have to do anything he would dare me to do, so I chose truth.

"Edward, do you like anyone?"

I could feel my face heat up. She was sitting right next to me. "Way to get to the point Em."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Okay, my turn. Alice, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to stand on the coffee table and sing It's Raining Men!" Rose laughed.

"That's it? Psh!" She then proceeded to stand in the middle of my living room and belt out the Weather Girls' song. I don't even want to ask how she knew all of the words.

"Okay Jazzy, your turn." she chirped as she stepped off.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

I didn't think he would be horrible to me, but I went with the safe answer. "Truth."

"Do you have that girl's number in your phone?" Uh oh.

"Yes."

"Okay my turn!" Alice squealed. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Safest answer I have.

"What was the last dream you had about me?" Apparently not. I really didn't want to answer that, because I had been running around the house trying to strangle her. It was a very good dream except for the fact that I couldn't catch her.

"I'm not answering that."

"Okay, but you know the rules. Now you have to do the dare. Edward, I dare you to call the girl you like and confess it to her."

I looked over at Bella. She was watching me and I thought I saw a hurt look in her eye, but I couldn't be sure. I could always easily read people, but not her. She's always been a mystery to me.

"Um, hello? Earth to Edward?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Okay fine." I said reaching for my phone. I could see everyone smiling at me, trying to encourage me to do it. I hit the number one on my speed dial. **(I almost left it right there! But it would be too mean :P)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I felt like my heart was slowly being torn apart. With each new question, I found out a little bit more.

Edward liked someone. He had the ability to call them. He was about to tell her.

Suddenly, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. _Edward_

_Oh my god. _I know. I tentatively opened my phone. "Hello? I squeaked, my voice cracking.

"Hi." he whispered.I turned to face him. "I have to tell you something. Alice is making me." he chuckled.

"Oh really? What might that be?" I asked softly.

"That I am..." he paused, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Totally and completely in love with you." he whispered.

My heart soared at his words. I was waiting for him to yell NOT!, but he never did.

"Is that so?" I asked coyly. "In that case, I have some thing to tell you too." His eyes snapped open.

"I am totally and completely in love with you too." I whispered. My favorite crooked smile broke out across his face.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I giggled. I suddenly had the very strong urge to kiss him. So I did.

His lips were soft, yet firm at the same time. He shut his phone and threw it on the coffee table, and brought his hand up to cup my face. It left my head spinning. It was the best kiss I had ever had.

The catcalls and whistles of our friends broke us out of our love induced haze. "I told you! I told you it would work, Edward's a stickler for the rules!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down.

"Um, Ali, can you calm down some?" I asked. I seriously thought that she had caffeine instead of blood.

"Uh, NO! I've waited way too long for this to stay calm about it!"

Edward leaned close to my ear. "I'm sorry I have such an insane little sister. I'd sell her if I could, but Esme won't let me. She said no one would take her."

I burst out laughing and gave him a chaste kiss. This is where I wanted to be. Here, next to Edward, and in love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay! SO what did you think???!!! It took all of yesterday to write this, you have no idea. It is now 2:25 AM as I write this, and I just finished. So I guess my eastern hemisphere friends get to read this first! :D  
**

**To acw1, you gave me the Truth or Dare idea, and Edward and Bella thank you whole heartedly! And so do I! I almost had a 7 Minutes of Heaven thing, but a) I don't know how to play, b) 5/6 of them have a sibling (or 2) in the group, and c) it would take too long! So you can all thank acw1 :D**

**So, now they are together! YAY! **

**Review, review, review people! I'm addicted!**

**xoxo**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, so sad.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!!!!  
**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, thank you to all of you guys who reviewed last chapter! Every single one makes me smile!**

**Thanks to: anothertwilither, ****x-Silly-Caitlin-x, Lanababe, twilight-chick3, jaimelotr4ever, acw1, Frogsgirl21, and Julie () (aka Phascination Phase)****. Thank you guys so much! It always makes my day to see those emails!**

**I have something I would like to propose an idea to my lovely readers. I would like to set up a schedule for updates, because it's getting kinda hard to write and post every day. I was thinking every other day, so it gives me a day to write and a day to post. Thoughts? I can try to keep writing every day, but it would really help if I had a bit more time. It would probably result in longer chapters for you guys ... :DLet me know!  
**

**I**** was going to make Rosalie a royal bitch, but I decided against it. Bella's going to have enough problems as it is. :)**

**So I guess I should get on with it.**

**Read and review lovelies! I know I have enough people with this on alerts and favorite to have 65 for this chapter! Come on people!  
**

**xoxo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Before Rose, Jasper and I left that night, Alice rushed up the stairs and grabbed one of Edward's jerseys. She shoved it into my hands. "Alice I..."

"Bella, it's fine." Edward smiled. He leaned down next to my ear. "We'll talk more tomorrow?" he murmured.

It sent electric currents through my body having him that close to me. I simply nodded my head in response.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him. He smiled my favorite crooked grin that I loved so much right back at me.

"Bye Bella." he said softly.

"Bye Edward."

He looked at a loss for what to do, so I quirked an eyebrow at him. A soft pink color flushed his cheeks, and he smiled, leaning forward. Our lips met in a soft goodbye kiss.

"Um, Bella? We have to go." Jasper laughed. It was my turn to blush.

"Okay, let's go."

I gave Edward a small smile and walked out the door. On the way back to my house, my thoughts were flooded with the events of today. Edward loved me. I loved him. We were sort of together. We were going to talk about 'us' tomorrow.

"Bella, your face is going to stay like that." Rose laughed.

"Huh?" I said, still absorbed in my thoughts.

"Never mind." she huffed rolling her eyes.

I barely remember walking to my room. Charlie gave me a funny look, but said nothing.

When I was in my bed, I started thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. _What does he want for us? _He told me he loved me, but we don't exactly have all of the build-up to that. _13 years? I'd say that's a hell of a lot of build-up!_ Oh, you know what I meant. We have never been in a date, or... anything! _Um, that will probably be included in your discussion tomorrow! Now go to sleep before you worry yourself to death!_

* * *

**EPOV**

I laid in my bed that night thinking over the days events. _I punched Mike in the eye._ _I admitted to Bella that I'm in love with her. And she said it back._

My mind was working on overload about our conversation tomorrow. _What was she going to say? Did she regret it? _No, of course she didn't. Bella just doesn't go around saying things like that for no reason. _Oh, let me worry! _Why worry when there's no reason to? _Oh fine! But it'll just start all over again when you wake up!_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I glanced at the blue and gold jersey on my closet door and smiled wider. I hopped out of bed and ran to the shower. Once I was finished, I pulled on a white thermal, his jersey, and a pair of faded jeans with the knees ripped out. (I really do fall a lot). I quickly did my makeup, and walked down the stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and smiled. "I was wondering when it was going to happen." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Um, you do know you're wearing Edward's jersey, right?" he smiled, looking at me like I should be committed.

"Oh, that." I blushed.

"With the way you two were dancing around each other it was bound to happen." he said, returning to his reading.

I quickly made our breakfast, and was about to go fire up the beast, when I heard another set of tires on the gravel. I grabbed my stuff and walked out front. There was Mr. Prince Charming leaning against the hood of his car, smiling up at me. I smiled back at him and he slipped a little.

"I think I may be rubbing off on you a bit." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side door for me. I stopped before I got in and turned to him. "Hi."

"Hi." he smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. That electric current ran through my body again. Apparently he felt it too, because he jumped a little when our skin made contact.

I slid in and he jogged around to the other side. He slid in and looked me up and down, smiling as he started the car.

"What?" I asked. I looked at myself, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except for Edward's jersey.

"My clothes look better on you than they do on me." he chuckled. I'm blushed for the second time today. _It's only 7:00 Bella! Get a grip!_

We enjoyed the car ride in comfortable silence. We pulled up into the parking lot of the school, and Edward suddenly looked nervous. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on, let's go." he said hopping out and running to my side of the car before I had time to do anything. I slid out and looked around for Alice. I figured she and Emmett had gotten a ride with Rose and Jasper. I found her and quickly dragged Edward in there direction.

"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed, her usual bubbly self.

"Alice honey, calm yourself." Jasper laughed, bringing his arms around her waist to rest on her stomach.

"Why? We've been waiting to match with Bella for forever!"

All three of us were wearing the boys' jerseys. All of the players' girlfriends wore them on game days. Cheerleaders who weren't dating a football player normally wore their uniforms, so this was the first time we actually matched... on a Friday. There were plenty of times Alice and Rose had forced me into something they were also wearing.

Rose and Emmett were apparently opting out of this conversation, because he had her up against the side of the Jeep in a very intense make out session.

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to fo it more often." Edward smiled, wrapping one arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

I noticed people around the lot starting to look in our direction. _I wonder what that's all about. People get together all the time people! Move on!_

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. I leaned up and gave Edward a quick kiss, as Alice did the same to Jasper. How a 4'11 girl can to that to a 6'1 guy without hyper-extending something is beyond me. Emmett and Rosalie regretfully untangled themselves, and we made our way to class.

Spanish started easily, with Alice and I quizzing each other for the test next week. Victoria tried to get our attention from behind us. We turned to look at her. _Oh, her and James are back together. How long was it thins time? A week?_

"Bella? Isn't that Edward's?" she asked, her sickeningly sweet tone let me know something was up.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. Her face showed shock, but only for a moment.

"Oh, that's nice. I didn't know you two were together." she said through clenched teeth. She was trying to keep up the nice demeanor, but it really wasn't working anymore.

"It just happened recently." Alice said, in the same sweet voice that Victoria had used that said, _Back off bitch._

"That's so cute! We'll that all I guess."

Well, _that's_ not an awkward way to end a conversation. Alice and I rolled our eyes and went back to studying.

My next class was with Edward, and I was really excited. U.S. History was not very exciting, but the look on Mike's face was priceless when he saw what I was wearing. I'd been getting a lot of looks today.

I really didn't understand it, but I let it slide.

All of my focus was on Edward during class. I was lucky I didn't get called on, because I probably would've answered with his name. I was still on a high that just wouldn't quit.

* * *

**EPOV**

So far, it had been an interesting day. I was surprised someone didn't kick my ass immediately upon arriving at school. I was waiting for someone to say something along the lines of "How the fuck did you end up with her?", but no one ever did. All people did was stare.

First period dragged on with barely anything remotely interesting happening. Ben and Angela said it was great. They were the only people who talked to me outside of my circle of friends.

It didn't bother me like you think it would, I was used to it by now.

Second period was agonizingly painful. To have the girl I loved, and who loved me back in the same room, and to not be able to look at her was just cruel.

I walked her to her next class, then made my way to Spanish.

I walked her to all of her classes until lunch. Then we walked together in relative silence.

"So..." she started awkwardly.

"So..." I repeated. That broke the tension and we laughed easily. "Um, Bella? Uh, would you like to, um, go on a date with...me?" I stuttered out. I blushed at my very inarticulate sentence. _Nice Cullen, just nice.  
_

"Edward, I would love to." Bella giggled.

"Does my incoherency amuse you?" I laughed.

"Mmmhm." she giggled. I stopped and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her quickly.

"Um, uh..."

"That's what I thought." I laughed walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey! No fair!" she squealed, running up behind me.

"Come on, before Alice blows a gasket." I joked, taking her hand.

"Or Emmett comes up with an alternate excuse for our absence." she said, rolling her eyes. My shirt collar just got a whole lot tighter.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I laughed, pushing open the cafeteria doors, and starting a whole bunch of shit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm sorry! I have a serious case of writer's block and that was the best place I could end it! Cliffy... kinda? Anyway, I hope you don't hate me.**

**I won't be able to upload tomorrow because I will not be at home. I should be able to on Saturday though!**

**So consider what I said at the top and let me know what you think in a PM or a review!**

**Review people!**

**xoxo**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly enough. :(**

**A/N: Sooo! I took this weekend to get some stuff together for the story. I've started a list of events that I want to happen, and I'm getting things planned out! So updates should be easier. :D **

**I've decided to go with the schedule because it will result in better, more thought out chapters! Thanks for everyone who gave their input!**

**To my fantastic reviewers: Hannelore82, jaimelotr4ever, awsmtxn, Frogsgirl21, acw1, anothertwilither, MickeyLuv, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, twilight-chick3, and Jennifer (). You guys are amazing! I love the reviews you guys send me! I smile at every one of them! :D **

**So, let us get on with it!**

**Read and review my lovely readers!**

**Xoxo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**BPOV**  
The entire room went silent. You know that weird feeling you get when you know someone was just talking about you? It was like that, except magnified by one hundred.

I looked at our table to see Mike fuming, Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica glaring at me, and the rest of the table acting like nothing was wrong. Edward tensed beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for something to hit me in the face." I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him to our table.

"There's the lovely couple!" bellowed Emmett. Edward and I just rolled our eyes at him.

"Bella." Mike growled.

"What?" I snapped.

"What. The. _Hell._ Do you think you're doing?" he asked in a dangerously low tone, emphasizing each word.

"Eating lunch, what does it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

"It looks like your seeing someone beneath you."

"No, I punched that guy in the face, I'm dating Edward now." I stated with a smug smile. Everyone was trying to contain their laughter. Except for Jessica and Lauren, they just looked at me in shock.

"Bella, he's a loser! He fucking doesn't deserve you!" He seethed.

"And you do? I think not. Edward doesn't have a different set of rights from everyone else, contrary to what you may think."

"Bella, it's fine. Don't listen to him." Edward murmured.

"Edward, it is not fine! He has no right to say that!" I yelled. "Mike, why do you care so much? It isn't that big of a deal! I denied you, get over it! I thought we went over this on Thursday, but apparently you didn't understand! I. Don't. Want. You. I'm with Edward now, so butt out!"

Mike just glared at me and fell silent. Alice thankfully changed the subject.

"So Vicky, you and James are back together?"

* * *

Biology couldn't come fast enough. "So... that was... interesting." Edward laughed.

"I know. Don't listen to anything he said, I want to be with you." I said, giving him an assuring smile.

He smiled back. "Thanks." he said sheepishly. "Um, about tomorrow. When should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Um, how does 7:00 sound?"

"That sounds great." he said, giving me my favorite crooked grin.

We focused on Mr. Banner for the rest of the period. Well, I think _he_ did, I was too busy focusing on him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I tried hopelessly to focus on Mr. Banner, but Bella is just so damn appealing. I tried my best to at least lok like I was paying attention.

When the bell rang, I told Bella I'd pick her up after her gym class. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door.

About halfway to my last class, my books went tumbling from my hands to the ground. I looked up to see Mike look pointedly at me, then at the ground. I rolled my eyes, stepped around him, and bent down to pick up my stuff. When I did, I felt a foot on my back, and the next thing I knew, the left side of my face came into contact with a locker.

"What the fuck Newton! What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, as the pain gradually started to subside.

"You're my fucking problem! I don't know what she sees in you, but you don't deserve to be with her. If I can't have her, you certainly can't." he said through gritted teeth. "You better watch yourself Cullen. I will get you."

"I'm shaking in my boots Newton." I rolled my eyes at him, gathered my stuff quickly, and walked to class.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked, eyes wide.

"Do you even have to ask? How bad is it?"

"Um, other than half of your face turning a nasty shade of purple and red, you look fine."

"Edward, you should probably look at that." Rose said, holding out a mirror.

"Oh whatever." I huffed, snatching the mirror. "Shit." I muttered.

My face was already starting to bruise. Jasper was right, it was nasty.

"Bella's not gonna be happy." Jasper said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I retorted.

"Just saying. Your parents aren't either."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself? For having a 3.8 GPA, you're not that smart Jazz."

"I know it sounds really weird, but do you want makeup for it?" Rose asked.

"No, Bella's gonna find out anyway, but I'll just get some from Alice for my parents. God, that sounds so gay. Getting makeup from my little sister." I laughed. Carlisle and Esme were great, but Esme would flip her lid if she saw that my face was three different colors.

I sat through my last class dreading what Bella was going to do. I actually feared for Mike a little. Well, that's a lie, but I knew something bad would happen to him.

At the last bell, I almost took my time, but wanting to see Bella took over. I made sure to stand with my right side toward the door. I was trying to put off the inevitable.

"Hi!" she said, coming up beside me.

"Hey. Did you kill anyone yet?" I laughed, leading her toward the parking lot.

"Not yet, but I just know it's going to happen one of these days." she laughed back.

I helped her into the car awkwardly, considering I couldn't look at her full on. I jogged around the nack of the car and waited for my sister, drumming my fingers on the wheel. "Um, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you go around the front? I mean, not that you have to. It's just, that for as long as I've known you, you've always gone around the front of the car."

"Uhh..."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, and turned to look at her. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?!"

"I ran into a locker?" It came out as more of a question. I'm a really bad liar.

"Edward, you're not me. What _really _happened?" she asked. I caved.

"Mike may have pushed me into it." I muttered.

"He. Did. What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Bella, don't do anything, please. It's not a big deal."

"Like hell it's not a big deal! Your face is fucking purple!"

"Bella! I don't need my girlfriend coming to my rescue all the time! I love you, but I'll be fine! My face will return to normal, and I'm going to pretend nothing ever happened. Okay?" I asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Fine, but I'm letting Alice do what she wanted to do the other day." she muttered.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Alice bounced up to the car and hopped in. "Holy shit Edward! Jazzy said it was bad, but that's freakin' nasty!"

"You know, I would expect something like that from Emmett, but I figured_ you'd _ just try to do something about it. I think you've been spending to much time with him." I laughed.

"It's gross though!" she whined.

I just rolled my eyes. My sister was such a chick.

Emmett slid into the seat beside her. "Holy shit! That's freakin' nasty, dude!"

Bella and I looked at each other. We both started laughing. "That's not funny!" Alice yelled.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said, shaking my head and pulling out of the lot. My siblings were slowly driving me insane.

We went back to my house, and I got geared up to play the game of my life. The girl that I love was going to be there for me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Awww! So next chapter will be the game, and hopefully their date! I just ahve to get everything hammered out for that. :D**

**So who wants to kick Mike in the balls? *Raises own hand* I know! He'll get what's coming to him...eventually.**

**So people, hit the little green button!**

**Xoxo,  
**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. We get it. I don't need to be reminded. :( But I also don't own Gossip Girl, which I haven't watched in forever...  
**

**A/N: So here we are again. A new day, a new chapter. I was so amazed to find 15 emails about the chapter within an hour of posting! And many more a few hours later! That may not seem like a lot to some people, but I thought it was pretty cool!**

**About my football knowledge, I have none, so forgive me if there's something wrong with it. I tried looking some things up, but I was kind of confused.  
**

**To Salena: Thanks for reading girlie! You are the only one that knows about this! Hope you like the rest of it! P.S. You said cussing out loud! Not writing it! :p**

**Lovely reviewers: Rambo2Good (), acw1, anothertwilither, kakuya, twilight-chick3, silentscreamer454, jkr1995, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, .Yamii.16., and Rolled-Over-Beethoven****, THANK YOU! You are super amazing!**

**To jamielotr4ever, I missed your review! :( I'm sure you have a good explanation though. I just need someone as crazy as me to talk to! :p jk, lol :)  
**

**I've been thinking about lemons, and I've decided to give you guys some warning before those occur, so you can skip them if you'd like. Bella and Edward are definitely not ready for that yet, but I just wanted you guys to know!**

**Read and Review people!!!!!**

**xoxo  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the locker room waiting for the time to go on the field. It was our last game of the year, other that the state championships next week.

I ran my hand through my hair one more time before lacing my fingers together, and resting my elbows on my shaking knees. I was nervous. _Dude, come on! Bella's seen you play plenty of times! _It's just different!

"So whose turn is it to tackle Mike tonight?" Ben asked.

"I think it's Edward's." Tyler laughed.

I groaned. I did not need another reason for him to hate me. I was trying to _not_ get my ass kicked today.

"Fine, but I need someone to switch off with so it doesn't look suspicious." I said. Jasper and Emmett quickly raised their hands.

"We owe him for the other day." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, walking out of the showers and into the locker room with James.

"Uh, just waiting for Coach." Ben said, trying to hide a smile.

"Okay." He sent a sneer in my direction, before sitting on the other side of the room.

"Okay guys, it's go time! Let's get our asses out there and play a great game!" yelled coach.

This was going to be interesting.

**BPOV**

The girls and I were stretching before the game. I'd been getting nasty looks from Jessica and Lauren all day. Victoria had been uninterested after what happened at lunch today.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"He won't tell me." I grumbled. It was really starting to bother me. I don't do surprises.

"Oh, I'm so going to get him to tell me! I need to plan your outfit!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"I think I am perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes, Alice!" I huffed indignantly.

"Please Bella!" she begged, giving me the trademark Cullen pout.

"Oh fine." I caved. Rose laughed at me. "You're next, Hale." I threatened.

"I've been through every kind of treatment from her, anything you would do would barely scratch the surface. Besides, I actually like it, unlike _some_ people." Rose laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I do enjoy some of it, but then there's Alice's idea of shopping and pampering, which just sucks all of the fu right out of it." I said, giving Alice a pointed glance.

"You know you love me!" she chirped.

"I really, _really_ had to resist the urge to say Gossip Girl right then. Curse you and your wicked CW!" Rose laughed.

"I can't help it! I love their clothes!" Alice squealed.

"Of course you do." I laughed, rolling my eyes. She was such a chick sometimes. "Has any of the swelling gone down?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad weren't home, so we slapped a steak to his face to try to get it to go down. He's meeting me behind the stands right after the game so I can put makeup on the bruise. Then after we say hi to mom and dad, he's gonna wash it off and we'll head to Tyler's for the party!" she said, clapping her hands.

"I still don't see how you convinced him to do it." I said, shaking my head. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bella, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it was your boyfriend's idea!" Alice sputtered out, between fits of laughter.

"Oh boy... that's... interesting?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. He just doesn't want Esme jumping down his throat. She'd shit a brick!" Rose laughed, calming down from her fit with Alice.

"Oh my god, she would! Remember after his first practice?" Alice giggled. I laughed remembering Edward coming off of the field with bruises everywhere. Esme was about to call the school and make him quit, but Carlisle and the rest of us talked her out of it. She was a bit overbearing at times, but it was just because she cared so much.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." Rose agreed.

"Okay girls, everyone ready?" I called.

* * *

Everything started out great with the marching band and our routine starting off the game. The crowd went wild when the team came out on the field. But I have to admit, I may have been a little overzealous too.

Apparently it was Edward's turn to tackle Mike, because right after the whistle, there was a major dog pile, with Edward on top of Mike a few feet away. I tried not to laugh, but once Rose and Alice started, I couldn't contain it. I saw Jessica shoot a glare in my direction quickly. _Do we have some unvoiced feelings for Mikey-poo? Aww, they'd make the perfect couple. Dumb, and dumber. Mike being the latter._

Apparently they were taking turns, because Emmett and Jasper had him on the ground a few times too.

After the first half, some of the guys looked quite tired. Our guys happened to look fine. "Shouldn't they be at least a little tired?" I asked.

"They are. They just hide it well." Rose giggled.

"See how they're looking over their shoulders to smile at us? When they turn around it morphs into a pained expression. They're hurting, _badly_." Alice said. I immediately felt sorry for them. _Why? They look freakin' hot out there! _I know.

"Come on girls, time for the big production!" I said sarcastically. As we walked onto the field, I could just feel Edward's gaze on me. It didn't help that he was just on the sideline. _So he's looking for a show, eh? I can give him a show._

And I shook my ass, threw my jumps, and backhandspringed like I never had before. I could tell from the look on Edward's face, that he thoroughly enjoyed it too. _No, practically fucking you with his eyes means nothing__! _Psh, whatever.

As we came off the field, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think I may need a repeat performance. Once was definitely not enough."

I blushed a few shades of red, then quickly covered it up with a "Go Spartans!"

In the fourth quarter, we were down by two, and there was 28 seconds left in the game. Not looking good for Forks.

They guys were in formation, and were changing quickly before Edward called it. James had been injured earlier in the game. In a flash, Mike as the fullback had the ball, and was about to drop it. It was like slow motion watching it fall.

Out if nowhere, with inhuman speed, Edward caught it before it hit the ground, and was running down the field. The entire crowd was in an uproar.

The referee raised his arms, signaling a touchdown a touchdown.

I, along with the rest of the stadium, cheered him on until he was in the end zone.

"Yes!" Rose screamed.

"Oh my god! Bella, that's his first touchdown this year!" Alice squealed.

"I know." I said, beaming with pride. The look of triumph on his face when he removed his helmet was indescribable.

We ran out onto the field. My lips locked with Edward's as he lifted me into the air. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Carlisle and Esme's POV**

_Huh?_

**BPOV**

"That was so amazing Edward!" I smiled, looking down at him.

"That was all for you Bells." He said, as I leaned my brow against his. "I have to go shower, and then I'm letting Alice torture me. I'll meet you at the car in a half hour?"

"Sounds good." I quickly gave him a chaste kiss, and he let me down. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**EPOV**

I hardly registered what I had just done. _You won the game, fucktard!_ Oh, yeah.

Bella ran to meet me and I quickly lifted her up, kissing her for all I was worth.

The sense of pride and adrenaline running through me was like nothing I've ever experienced, only second to Bella telling me she loved me.

Bella broke me from my reverie. "That was so amazing Edward!" She smiled down at me.

"That was all for you Bells." I told her. "I have to go shower, then I'm letting Alice torture me. I'll meet you at the car in a half hour?"

"Sounds good." She gave me a quick kiss, and I set her down. I watched her walk away to meet up with Alice and Rosalie.

In the shower **(That's for you Ani!)**, I thought of the events of the past two days. I had confessed to Bella that I was in love with her, punched Newton in the face, had gotten my ass handed to me, and scored the winning touchdown for the last game of the year. Nothing could ruin this moment._  
_

I stepped out of the shower, and quickly got dressed. Just as I was walking towards the door I heard someone I definitely did not want to talk to right now. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"The ball was going to hit the ground, I stopped that from happening, okay?" I told Newton.

"Fine whatever, but you made me look like a total retard!"

"No, you did that to yourself." I muttered.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, I don't want to start anything with you. I'd just like to head over to Tyler's, okay?"

"Fine." he conceded, still glaring at me.

I walked out the door, and behind the bleachers to where everyone was waiting. "Alice, hurry up. I have to find mom and dad in the next fifteen minutes." I said.

"Hold on." She touched the sponge thing to my face, and I hissed in pain. "Sorry, I can't do much about that." she muttered.

"It's fine." A few second later she asked Bella and Rose if it was okay. "He looks fine, let's go." Em said.

We quickly found my parents. "Edward, would you care to explain?" Esme asked. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Um, I uh..."

"Is there something you failed to tell us?" Carlisle smiled.

"Uh..."

"Are you and Bella dating?" Everyone blew out the breath they'd been holding, well except for Bella. She turned a few shades of red, as did I.

"Oh, you saw that?" I asked.

"How could we not? I'm hapy for you two though. It's about time!" My mom laughed.

"Mom." I whined. Oh my god.

"That's what my dad said." Bella muttered.

"We're gonna get going. We'll see you in the morning. One more thing though, don't let Emmett go up to his room. Last time he ended up in ours." Carlisle laughed. Emmett turned a few shades of red.

Our parents were the cool ones who didn't care if we drank, one of us just had to be the designated driver. I loved my parents.

"I said I was sorry." he mumbled.

"We know dear. Bye!" said my mom. We waved as my parents walked to their car.

"Now that they're gone, let's party!" Emmett boomed.

"We know dear. Bye!" my mom said. We waved as we watched them walk away.

"Now that they're gone, let's party!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh shut up!" said the girls. We all laughed and went to our respective cars. It was going to be a long night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yay! So, next chapter is going to be at Tyler's party. Any suggestions for what drunk Emmett can do? Rosalie and Edward are the designated drivers, so we can have our fun with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella... oh this shall be fun.**

**Hugs, kisses, and reviews!**

**xoxo**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore? I do not own Twilight. There, I said it. **

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I wanted to say congratulations to cullenluver12 for being the 50****th**** review! I was very excited, to say the least. We passed 60 too! Hugs and kisses to all of you! Ani, you better work on being 75, capiche?**

**To all over the beautiful people that reviewed****: Rambo2Good (), twilight-chick3, cullenluver12, OECD, acw1, miisANGEL, sprinkles684,****  
x-Silly-Caitlin-x, jaimelotr4ever, jkr1995, kammybabyxo, 00chely00****, and my Anonymous reviewer!**

**You are almost cooler than Robert Pattinson, but that's kind of impossible, so cookies and ice cream to you all instead!**

**Credit for the antics in this chapter go to my anonymous reviewer, and kammybabyxo! They are freaking hilarious! (Or at least I think so)  
**

**So who's ready to party? I know I am! Let's see what kind of trouble Emmett gets himself into... **

**Read and review peeps!**

**Xoxo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

I quickly washed my face and we met back up in the parking lot.

The six of us went to our respective cars, Jasper and Alice with Rose and Emmett in the Jeep, and Bella and I in the Volvo.

The drive to Tyler's was relatively short, but we weren't surprised when we got there and it was a madhouse. There were people everywhere. All over the lawn, in the doorway, and even a few on the roof.

Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the house. Emmett was bouncing with excitement. He really reminded me of Alice right then. "It has been _way _too long since I've been to a party!" he boomed.

"Are you having alcohol withdrawals or something?" Jazz laughed.

Emmett looked at him like he had a second head. "Um, yeah? Mom doesn't care if we drink, as long as she doesn't see it."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. Jasper muttered.

"I think I need a drink. Anyone care to join me?" Alice asked.

"I do!" Emmett yelled.

"I think I'm going to have a quick shot so I can last the rest of the party. I won't be able to later." Rose said. "We'll be here until at least 2."

"I could go for a beer." Jasper said.

"Then come on!" Alice squealed, grabbing their hands and dragging them inside.

"Are we supposed to follow them?" Bella whispered.

"I think we should, I don't want to have to face the wrath of Alice if we don't." I laughed. I took her hand and we weaved through the crowd to the kitchen, and the keg. It was the stereo typical red plastic cup, punch bowl, and keg you see in all of those teen movies, except for the fully stocked bar complete with bartender. As in, Tyler's older brother.

Their dad worked with ours at the hospital, but unlike my parents, they enjoyed flaunting their money. We had a nice house, but it was no where near as extravagant as this one.

When everyone but me had a drink, we all went our separate ways with our respective partners. Bella dragged me out onto the back porch, and onto a patio couch.

"You did an amazing job tonight." she smiled at me, lifting her cup to take a sip.

"You didn't do to bad yourself." I replied, smirking. A beautiful pink hue tinted her cheeks.

I thought back to her routine, and shuddered slightly.

"What was that you said about a repeat performance?" she asked. I grinned widely at her.

I leaned over to her. "I would like one, but maybe with a different costume." I murmured in her ear. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Maybe I'm a little less inhibited." she responded cheekily. I felt myself grow hard. _Not now Cullen! She'll feel it! Janice Dickinson naked on a cold day, Janice Dickinson naked on a COLD DAY!!!_

"Would you like another beer?" I asked eagerly. She laughed and declined.

I was surprised at how easliy we could joke about this when we still had barely been dating. Technically, we weren't yet. That started tomorrow.

Suddenly, we heard a large bit of commotion from the kitchen behind us. We looked at each other. "Do you want to see what that's about?" she asked.

"Most likely it's going to involve one of my siblings, but what the hell, why not?"

I was very glad I didn't miss this. Alice was sitting on one side of the table, with Tyler, Mike, and Laurent sitting on the other side. they each had ten shots of tequila in front of them. Alice was laying down the rules. "So, if I win, you guys have to streak around the house twice. If one of you wins, I do. Got it?"

They all nodded their heads, grinning stupidly at each other. I almost wanted to hit them, but it was pointless. I had to bite back a laugh though. Only my family and friends knew how well my sister could hold her liquor. These guys were in for a rude awakening.

Apparently Emmett was calling it. "Okay guys, first one." he said. Our eyes met from across the table and we both smiled.

"Edward, are you sure you should let her do this?" Bella whispered.

"Just watch. You'll see." I smirked.

After their fifth shot, Mike was hiccuping and looking a bit green, while Alice wasn't even phased. Laurent and James looked at him like they were about to beat the shit out of him.

At the tenth one Mike ran from the room with his hand over his mouth, while the room erupted in laughter. "That's one." Alice said, smirking at them and shrugging her shoulders.

"If we lose this, his ass is mine." Tyler growled at Laurent.

Ten more shots were placed in front of each of them. After five more, Laurent was starting to sway in his chair a little. Two more after that, he passed out and fell over. Alice quirked an eyebrow at Tyler. "Are you still in?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Just pick up your shot!" he snapped.

"If you insist."

At the twenty-third shot, Tyler's hand was shaking as he brought the glass to his lips. He slowly tilted the cup towards him, but chickened out and put the glass on the table. The room erupted in cheers.

"Wake him up, get Newton, and I'll see you in fifteen minutes out front." Alice laughed. The look on Tyler's face was priceless. He poured some water on Laurent and dragged him from the room, a sour expression on his face.

"Alice! Oh my god! I've never seen you drink like that!" Bella exclaimed.

"What else do you think we do on nights that our parents aren't home?" Alice laughed.

"You're still the best out of all of us." I added.

"Really?" Bella said, bewildered.

"How do you think I got that necklace from Jazz?"

"You, Alice Cullen, are evil inside of a tiny pixie body." Bella laughed.

"Don't flatter me Bella. Let's go watch my reward." We went out on the front lawn to wait for the three douches. They came out a few minutes later.

"Go over to the bushes over there, and strip. I'll tell you when to start running." Alice instructed. By now, a crowd had gathered.

"Ready, set, GO!" Alice yelled. It really didn't help that it was mid November.

The three of them came out of the bushes, and stumbled across the yard. Almost every girl out there was pointing and laughing. I even heard Bella beside me. The look of embarrassment on Mike's face made my day.

After we had our fun, we went back inside, to find Emmett standing on the coffee table, without a shirt.

"Emmett! What the hell?!" Bella yelled.

Next came his pants. My brother was stripping to Blame It. Fuck my life.

Lauren walked up to him and got up on the table too. She then made an even more fatal decision. Never, _ever_ start trying to grind against Rosalie's boyfriend. _Ever._ The look on Emmett's face was funny as hell though.

He swiftly stepped out of the way, leaving Lauren on her ass in front of the table. Completely vulnerable.

Next thing I knew, Rose was on top of her, punching everywhere she could reach. Jazz and I looked at each other from across the room, and we each grabbed an arm. Lauren scrambled away.

"Let go of me!" Rose screamed, trying to squirm her way out of our grip.

"Rose! Calm the fuck down" Jasper yelled.

"WHY?!! She was fucking all over him!" she yelled back.

"She's a slut, now let it go!" he whispered harshly. Jazz was never one to insult someone where they could hear it.

She stopped thrashing. "I would leave if I were you." I told Lauren. She ran into another room.

Emmett was smart and had his clothes back on. "Rosie, you know I didn't enjoy any of that right?" he asked, slurring his words slightly.

"Yes I now that. I was watching the whole thing. I just decided to let you have your fun because you can barely see straight anyway." she pouted.

"Do you want to get away from your crazy family and go dance?" Bella asked.

"You hate dancing." I reasoned.

"I hate dancing with people who aren't you, now come on." Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the backyard. Right Round began blaring through the speakers. "I love this song!" she squealed.

I think she's had a few drinks since that first on because she immediately started grinding against me. _Fuck. My. Life._

My hands went to her hips to try to slow her movements, but she wasn't having any of that. "Just enjoy Edward." she murmured in my ear. _She really is going to be the death of me, isn't she?_

I wasn't going to argue, so I just left my hands where they were and did what she said.

I leaned down and started peppering kisses on her neck, sucking slightly on her pulse point, with which I was rewarded the sexiest low moan. _Why yes, yes she is.

* * *

_

**BPOV  
**

I was definitely feeling much less inhibited after my drinks. _Maybe having the fifth one was a bit much. _Well, I'd never have the guts to do this if I hadn't.

When he started peppering kisses on my neck, I thought I was about to burst. Then he started sucking on my pulse point. _Is it possible to die from pleasure?_

I grabbed his hand, and tugged on it. "Come with me."

He obediently followed. Once I started leading him up the stairs, past the couples making out on them, he became anxious. "Bella..."

"Just trust me Edward. We aren't going to do anything we're not ready for." I told him, staring into his eyes. He searched my face for any signs of doubt , and nodded toward the top of the stairs. I kissed him forcefully, before continuing to the top.

We went to the first room with an open door, which surprisingly, there still was one. I dragged him to the plain bed in the corner of the room and shoved him onto it, before straddling him and kissing him forcefully.

He kissed back with just as much fervor. Tentatively, he darted his tongue out to ask for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth to accept him.

Our tongues explored the each others mouth in an intricate dance. The taste of him was indescribable. He was sweet, like honey, but salty at the same time, and just completely Edward.

When we had to pull back to breathe, his lips never broke contact with my skin. He redirected his kisses to my neck.

"You are so amazing." he murmured into my skin.

"I love you." I whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too." he replied, his lips returning to mine.

We continued our make out session until I felt the need to pee. _Damn keg beer. Goes straight through me._ "I'll be right back." I said. I was so glad there was a private one connected to this room, because I really didn't feel like waiting in line.

I did my business quickly before returning to Edward, feeling a bit more sober. He smiled up at me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his side.

"I love you so much." he said sweetly. "You have no idea. I've had a bit of a crush on you since junior high, but ever since we came to high school, those feelings have just intensified."

"Oh Edward, I felt the same thing! I just always never acted on them, for fear of rejection." I said, looking down.

"I would never reject you! I was scared of the same thing, Bella." he gently put two fingers under my chin, forcing my eyes up to his. "I'm lucky to be with you Bella. Mike's right, though I don't think you should be with him either."

"Edward! Don't say that! It's me that doesn't deserve you! You are way too good for me!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think so, but I don't think we're going to agree on this either." he smiled his crooked grin at me. That pantie dropping, heart stopping, breath taking smile that I love.

"Fine. Why don't we go back downstairs and make sure our friends haven't killed themselves."

He laughed. "Sure. Come on." he stood and offered me his hand. I took it eagerly, and we walked down the stairs. Our friends were fine, just attached at the lips.

"Come on, let's dance again." I said grabbing his hand and leading him out back again. I Run to you by Lady Antebellum started playing. I put my arms around his neck and his hands went to my hips. I started singing in his ear.

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_

He kissed my cheek, and I continued singing.

_I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

He started singing to me, so I shut up.I had no idea he knew this.

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through_

_Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

He stopped singing, but he rested his head in the crook of my neck, leaving a few kisses there.

_Oh oh, oh I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah_

_Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh_

His kisses made there way up my jaw, and finally met my lips. I hugged him close. _This moment, is perfect._

At about 2:45, we rounded up our friends and piled in the car. We got stuck with Alice and Jasper, but our hands were intertwined on the console between us.

"I lovemyself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no" Jasper sang, slurring every word. Oh yeah, he was completely drunk.

"Jasper, why in God's name are you singing that song? How do you know that song?" Edward asked.

"I found it when I was bored." he hiccuped. "I think I was searching the most ridiculous songs or something. I thought it was an interesting name so I got it on Itunes, and it became my favorite song. Don't tell Edward or Emmett though."

"Okay, I won't." Edward laughed.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house right after Rose did. We helped Emmett and Jazz through the door and onto the couches. "We're going to go change, why don't you go get them some bowls for the morning. Lord knows they'll need them." Alice laughed.

Edward and I went into the kitchen, and grabbed a small trash can, and a large mixing bowl. When we went back into the living room, only Jazz was there, passed out on the couch. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's try upstairs."

We accended the stairs and found Carlisle and Esme's door ajar. _Oh no._

"I love you mommy!" Emmett whisper yelled, which was more like real yelling.

"I love you too Em, now go back downstairs or to your room." Esme replied tersely.

"Okay!" He whispered again. I could hear Carlisle trying to fight back the laughter, but it really wasn't working. Emmett stopped at the door and waved like a five-year-old. I saw Esme wave back, while Carlisle put a pillow over his face to muffle his laughter.

Edward ducked his head and went into their room. " I'm sorry, we turned our backs for two minutes!"

"It's okay dear." Esme said shaking her head.

"I love you mommy." he said sheepishly.

"Not you too! Fine, I love you to Edward." Esme laughed.

Edward grinned before coming back out into the hall with me and Emmett.

"Come on you, get back downstairs and keep Jasper company." Edward laughed, taking him by the shoulder.

"I'm going to go to Alice's room. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"G'night love."

"G'night Edward."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? I personally loved this chapter. It's the longest one yet! Yay me! I'm sorry it took so long, I was kind of busy yesterday and today. **

**What did you think of Emmett and Alice? I loved Jasper's song at the end. Personally, I've never heard it, but I thought the lyrics were hilarious. It's I Touch Myslef by The Divinyls. Go see if it's as ridiculous as it sounds. Actually, I lied. I'm listening to it now. It's fucking weird! Check it out!**

**I like my song choice for this chapter, what about you? I'm thinking about a playlist for this story. Thoughts?**

**Review your little butts of people!**

**xoxo**

***A.M. Moring*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Come on now?! I don't own it! We know this by now!**

**A/N: Okay! So I thank all of my lovely reviewers for their equally lovely reviews!**

**00chely00, miisANGEL, EddiexBellaTroyxBrie, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, twilight-chick3, anothertwilither, jaimelotr4ever, piggy2320, and Rambo2Good! Cookies to all of you!**

**I thought it would be cool to see if you guys were to have a little competition! To the person who submits the 100th review, they will receive a cameo appearance in a chapter of Inexperienced! Anyone up for it? Good!**

**Okay, I'm SOOO sorry! I've been so busy in the last week, and this chapter was kind of hard to write! I hope you can forgive me!  
**

**Dude, your response to last chapter was super funny! I personally don't believe in underage drinking, but it makes for some awesome comedy when Emmett does it!**

**This is basically a filler chapter, with no real relevance to the story, but it's fun to laugh at our characters, don't you think? It's not very good either. Oh well, I'll totally make it up to you!  
**

**So let us move forward with the chapter. I believe there will be some explaining to do for Jazzy and Em...  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**BPOV**

I woke up with a slight pounding at the back of my head. _Ow. Ow. Ow._ And that is why I only drink on special occasions.

I looked over to see Alice on the couch, and next to me was Rosalie. I carefully swung my legs over the side, and tip-toed out the door. I carefully made my way to the bathroom for some aspirin, then downstairs into the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools rubbing his forehead, and Esme was standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. I went and sat next to Edward on another stool.

He looked up and gave me a weak smile, then continued to rub his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his bicep. _Oh, his bicep._

"Emmett. He isn't very graceful. Every time he went to 'his meeting with Mr. Porcelain', he'd wake me up. Now I have a headache." he pouted. "Stupid brother." he muttered.

"Aww. Poor baby! Is there something I could do for you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, there is this one thing..." I leaned in to kiss him, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

I whipped my head around to see Esme with a knowing smirk on her face. I'm sure I was purple by now.

"Thanks mom." Edward muttered.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes. You?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"I slept alright, Carlisle and I just had a discussion on where we went wrong with that one." she said, nodding toward the living room.

"I think he was born that way." Edward laughed.

"Probably." she smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, then running, and then a door slamming. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened.

Esme shook her head and went back to her cooking.

"You did a really great job last night honey." she told Edward. "I'm not sure if I told you or not."

"Thanks mom." he muttered, resting his head on his hand. He winced slightly and switched to his other arm.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. _Uh oh._

**EPOV**

"It's nothing, just got a little rough last night." I lied.

She set our plates in front of us. "Let me take a look at it."

I flinched and jumped off the stool, effectively knocking it over. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh. Esme raised her eyebrow at me. "N-no mom, I-I'm fine." I stuttered quickly.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?"she asked.

"Edward, just show her." Bella laughed.

"Show me what?!" Esme asked, obviously frustrated. Alice and Rose came in and sat down at the other stools.

"Ugh, fine." I conceded. I picked up the overturned stool, and let my mom look at my face.

"I don't see... Oh my god! What happened to your face?" she shrieked.

"Football?" That wasn't supposed to come out as a question. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"There is no way that happened through your helmet! What really happened?" she asked, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. _How is such a small woman so intimidating? _

"I tripped into a locker." I mumbled.

"What?" she laughed. Her face had softened considerably, so that was good sign.

"I tripped into a locker." I sighed. It wasn't a complete lie. My face did come into contact with one.

She burst out laughing. _Thank you mother. I'm glad my supposed clumsiness amuses you._

"And you put _makeup _on to cover it up too! I swear! You can be almost as bad as Bella!" She laughed, clutching her stomach. Alice, Rosalie and I joined her, while Bella scowled.

"Thanks Esme." she said sarcastically.

"Don't look at me that way. I've never seen you without at least two cuts or bruises in all of the years I've known you! Most of the time it's more!"

"It's true, and you know it Bella!" Alice chimed in. Bella just crossed her arms and scowled deeper.

"We still love you Bells, we would just like you to make it out of high school in one piece." Rose said, putting an arm around her.

"Shut it you guys." Bella pouted. I got up from my chair and walked behind her, putting my arms around her waist.

"It's just because we love you." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered. Just then, Jasper walked in, looking like he lost a battle with Mr. Tequila.

"Good morning Jasper." My angel giggled. Alice was smiling too.

"Umph." He grunted in reply. He sat in a stool next to Alice and laid his head on the counter.

"I'll be right back." I whispered.

She grabbed my arm to stop me. "What are you doing?" she whispered back.

"You'll see." I grinned evilly and retrieved my I-Pod, plugging it into the dock, and finding the right song. The lyrics to I Touch Myself came through the speakers.

Jasper suddenly looked nervous.

"Edward, why on earth is this on there?" my mother laughed.

"Oh, I heard it recently and it intrigued me. It's my friend's favorite." I said, looking straight at Jasper. He groaned and started mumbling something along the lines of. "Stupid alcohol...bad judgment... kill Rosalie." I chuckled at his grumblings.

"So Jasper, how was your night?" I asked. He waited until my mother had turned around to flip me the bird.

"I saw that Jasper Hale." she said, wandering around the kitchen to fix their breakfast.

He looked dumbfounded at her open mouthed. "I have super mom powers." His eyes widened. "Yes I can read minds too."

"I think I'm either asleep, drunk, or both." he mumbled.

"Nope, it's the awesomeness of my mom!" Alice chirped. Jasper flinched. Alice is not the person you want to be around while hungover.

"Darn right it is!" Rosalie laughed.

Jasper mumbled "Suicide...kill... stupid sister." Today was not his day.

We heard the bathroom door open, and Emmett shuffling down the hallway. "Good morning honey." Esme greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Morugnph." I'm pretty sure that was an attempt at 'Morning.', though I can't be sure. Poor fuck.

Esme set their plates in front of them, while I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her from the room. I pulled her around the corner at the end of the hall, and pressed her against the wall, attacking her lips with mine.

"Finally." I breathed, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

"Is that what you were so anxious for?" Bella laughed.

I scoffed. "Yes! It was unbearable! Stupid mom had to get in the way." I grumbled.

She giggled. "Why don't you go shower and shave Scruffy, and I'll meet you in the living room for a movie. Sound okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay." I kissed her quickly before dashing up the stairs to shower, nearly tripping three times. _Maybe Esme's right..._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

After watching him dash up the stairs, I turned and waked back to the kitchen.

"I did _WHAT_?" Emmett yelled, then quickly clutching his head. "Ow, ow, ow. No yelling."

"You tried to strip in Crowley's living room. Then Lauren was trying to get all over your junk." Alice explained simply. I was glad that Esme had left.

"Oh! Don't forget when Rosalie got a few good punches on her!" I chimed in. The look on Em's face was that of a puppy that just got kicked.

"I _missed _that?! Why God, why?!" Emmett groaned.

"At least you were smart enough to put your clothes back on though." Rosalie reasoned. "Or it could've been you next." Emmett paled then nodded.

"But wait until you hear what he did later." I laughed. Everyone turned to look at me. "Oh no, I'm waiting until Edward's out of the shower, he won't want to miss this." I laughed, taking a seat.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Rose said warily, sending a cautious glance toward Emmett.

"It's nothing bad. It's quite funny actually."

"Oh that? Have you told them yet?" Carlisle asked as he strode into the room.

"I'm waiting for Edward." I smiled smugly at Emmett. He put his head in his hands.

"I am never drinking again." he mumbled.

"That's what you said last time." Carlisle laughed.

"This time I mean it."

"That's what you said last time too." Alice added.

"Oh shut up." he snapped.

Edward walked back into the room, hair still slightly damp. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just waiting for you to come down to tell them what Em did before bed." I laughed, grinning evilly.

"What did he do?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat. _I almost don't want to tell her, but I would rather like to turn nineteen._

"Well, we went to get bowls for those two, in case they needed them and couldn't make it to the bathroom, and when we came back, only Tweedle Dee over there was on the couch." I laughed.

Carlisle and Edward finished for me, and Rose shook her head at him muttering "Mama's boy."

Emmett groaned and put his head back on the table. "Again I repeat, never drinking again."

"Whatever, you'll break down eventually." Alice laughed, dragging Jazz into the living room.

"Now, isn't there somewhere we have to be?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes, reeaally bad place to end it, but I needed an update, and the date would just seem so random. The date will take up an entire chapter anyway, so don't worry your pretty little heads. I love you guys so much!**

**Review please, though this chapter isn't that great. Thought's on Esme's reaction? Anything else?**

**I would also like to take suggestions for the date. Review or PM them!**

**xoxo**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Oh just shut up. I don't need to be reminded. *Sigh* I don't own Twilight, or it's characters. Whoop-Dee doo... for Stephenie at least. Oh! I don't own the restaurant in this either!  
**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I was having some MAJOR writers block on what I wanted Edward and Bella to do! But, for now, I have it worked out! Thanks for sticking with me! (Psh, schedule my ass!)  
**

**So, as always my reviewers are amazing! kammybabyxo, sprinkles684, EddiexBellaTroyxBrie, x-Silly-Caitlin-x, jaimelotr4ever, Emoeverafter, and devynx3. You are awesome! **

**Don't forget, for the 100****th**** reviewer, there will be a special cameo appearance for them! Oh, but jaimelotr4ever says back of, so I'd watch it...**

**Haha, Devyn and I live in the same state, so cookies to her! Ani too, because her suuuper long reviews are always legen- wait for it- dary! Haha, if you can name the show that that line is from, along with the character who says it, I will supply you with a small preview of Chapter 11! **

**On with the chapter! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"Wait!" Alice screeched. "She's not dressed yet!" she ran over to grab my hand, dragging me toward the door. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I whined, giving Edward the puppy eyes.

"Yes, Edward, does she?" Alice asked, daring her to challenge him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

His eyes darted from me, to Alice, and then to me again. "I uh... well..." he walked over and leaned down to my ear. "Normally, I would save you, but with the look she's giving me, I'm more scared of her than you right now. I'd rather like to keep everything intact, if you catch my drift." I blushed a few shades pinker, giggling slightly. "I love you." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

He straightened his back. "She's all yours." he smiled.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. _Seriously, Red Bull Pixie much?_

I pouted, but allowed myself to be dragged away to the torture chamber, also known as Alice's room. She sat me on her bed and dashed to the monster that she called a closet. She came back out with a simple gray and cream cardigan with a navy cami, dark wash jeans, and black low top Chucks, topping it off with a cream colored jacket. **(A/N: Pic on profile)**

"Really Alice?" I was surprised that it was that simple.

"Yep. You don't want to look like you're trying too hard." I rolled my eyes at her and slid everything on. She applied a small amount of makeup and showed me myself in her ceiling-to-floor mirror. The old saying is true, less really is more.

"Thanks Alice, it looks really good." I said, turning to hug her.

"I barely did anything! It's all you babes." I shook my head and sat on her bed. Just then, there was a knock on her door. Alice got out of her desk chair to go answer it.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm her to pick Bella up for our date." he smiled. He turned to me and held out a bouquet freesia.

He had changed out of his sleep pants and T-shirt into dark jeans, a polo, and a olive color jacket, with Chucks that matched mine. _All I can say is, yum. _**(A/N: Again, pic of profile)**

"I'll take those!" Alice said, snatching the flowers. Just as Edward was about to protest, she cut him off. "I'm putting them in water, calm down!" she laughed.

"Awww, you're very cute when you try to be traditional, picking me up for our date." I giggled.

"Just cute? I think I'm down right adorable." Edward laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "Okay you two crazy kids, get out of here, and have her back by midnight." Alice said, shoving us toward her door. Edward looked at her incredulously. "Fine! Twelve thirty!"

"When did you take over the roll of mom?" he asked.

"Whatever, just go!"

Edward shook his head, but took my hand and lead me down the stairs and out the front door. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked.

"Nope." he said, popping the 'P'. "You're going to have to wait to find out." he laughed, opening my door for me.

"Oh fine." I huffed, sliding into to seat and crossing my arms.

As he pulled out and started driving along the familiar street and onto the highway, we stayed silent. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, like when you discuss sex, and your mom overhears you or something, but it was a nice, familiar thing. We didn't always have to be talking. That was just another thing that I love about Edward.

I looked at the clock. _4:30_. "Um, Edward?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Why are we leaving so early?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see, love." he said, a smug grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and started messing with the radio. The song from last night poured from the speakers. I looked to Edward to see him smiling at me, causing my cheeks to darken.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes love?" he grinned.

"How did you know the song last night? I know you, and you're not a huge country fan." It was his turn to blush.

"I-, um... well, you said it was your favorite, so I, uh, listened to it a few times, and i-it stuck." he stuttered.

"You remembered that?" I asked, bewildered. Why would he take the time to look that up?

"I remember everything you tell me Bella. Like when we were younger and you were convinced you were going to marry Leonardo DiCaprio after we saw Titanic." he laughed.

"Hey! It was a good movie! He was really dreamy!" I laughed along with him.

"Dreamy? How can I compete with that?" Edward asked, mock hurt in his voice.

"You have no competition." I smiled, leaning over the console to kiss his cheek. "But I seem to remember a certain fascination with Carmen Electra, don't you?"

"Okay, every teenage boy to middle-aged man had some form of obsession with her. I can't help it that Emmett liked Play Boy, and that she liked to pose for it!" I smacked him on the arm. "Kidding! Jeez!"

"You better be." I laughed, glaring at him.

Things went back to being silent after that. The two of us, just enjoying the ride to wherever it was that we were going.

I looked at Edward suspiciously as we pulled off on the familiar Seattle exit. I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward cut me off. "I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is to wait." I crossed my arms and sighed loudly.

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a parking deck. Edward jumped out of the car and raced to open mine.

"My, my Edward. Always the chivalrous one." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me across the street. "Edward..." I warned. He suddenly stopped.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I hate surprises." I grumbled.

"Well, you of all people should know where we are." he laughed.

I studied our surroundings. "Oh Edward! Really?" I squealed.

"Of course! It's your favorite, and it's the best!" he smiled. We were standing in front of _A New York Pizza Place_ (A/N:REAL!), the best pizza place in the greater Seattle area.

I jumped into his arms, peppering his face with kisses."Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!"

"Is that only because I'm feeding you?" He asked, holding my body to his.

"Of course not! It's just a reeeeeally big reason." I said happily, pecking his lips quickly.

"Edward, Bella, come on! I've got customers here! They don't need dinner an a show!" The owner, Doug (A/N: ALSO REAL!), laughed.

I looked down blushing, while Edward took my hand and led me inside.

"So you two finally got together, huh?" asked the Chicago native.

"Yup." Edward said brightly.

"I knew it from the day you two came in here with Esme, those two will date and make beautiful babies." he said in all seriousness, walking back into the kitchen. This did nothing to help with the whole blushing thing, but at least I wasn't alone.

"So uh, we should, um..." he stuttered.

"Seats?" I asked.

"Yeah, those." he said, blushing darker.

The hostess seated us near the back, by the kitchen, the entire time making googly eyes at Edward. Not cool.

"Here are your menus, and your waitress will be right out." she said, smiling cheerfully. Bitch.

"Thanks." Edward replied, smiling at me, not even glancing in her direction.

"So, are we getting the usual?" I asked.

"Yep. The Cyclone, no spinach." (A/N:REAL PIZZA!)

"You know me so well." I laughed. He did too.

"I know you better than I know myself."

"Hello! My name is Brittney and I'll be your server for this evening." said a blond haired girl with really big boobs, which were very obviously fake. The tag to her water bra was sticking out the top of her low-cut shirt. _Can you say, trying too hard?_

"Can I get you started with drinks?" she asked, turning to Edward, practically eye-fucking him. His eyes stayed on me though. _Good boy. _Edward is not a dog!_ Oh whatever._

"Just two Cokes would be great, thanks." I said, hoping to divert her attention from _my_ boyfriend. _Yes, MINE! _I don't think she heard me though.

Edward looked at her funny. "Two. Cokes." he said slowly, trying not to laugh at her slowness.

"Oh! Okay, I'll be right back with those and to take your order." she said, blushing slightly. She walked back to the kitchen.

"What do you think that was all about?" Edward asked.

"Um, did you see the way she was looking at you? Of course she didn't hear me, she was probably trying to figure out how to proposition you without me finding out."

"Whatever Bella." He muttered, looking down at his hands, folded on the table in front of him.

"She was! Didn't you see the hostess! They were both so picturing you naked!" I laughed.

"Bell-a!" Edward whined, sounding like a 2 year old child.

"Ed-ward!" I mocked. He just scowled, looking back to his hands.

We ordered our pizza, and started the whole "date" thing.

Edward asked every question imaginable, half of which he already knew the answers to. I swear, he asked what my favorite color was three times!

"When did you realize you were in love with me?" I asked suddenly. Edward almost choked on his pizza.

He swallowed and answered. "3rd grade at our recess wedding Alice forced us into." he laughed. I giggled too.

I thought back to the day that Alice had made me wear the most stylish tissue on my head that I'd ever seen.

"Haha, I remember that, when we had the rings from the vending machine at the gas station? How do you know you were in love though?"

"I didn't. I know now because I started to understand my feelings more as I got older." he smiled. "Same question."

"I think it was when you gave me your cookie at lunch in 2nd grade, because mine was smashed." I laughed.

"Again with the food? I think you have a problem, love." Edward said taking my hand, and not doing a very good job of keeping a straight face.

"Oh, be quiet Edward." I said, returning to my food.

AS we were getting ready to leave, we heard giggling from the kitchen. We looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off and tried to return to our last bit of pizza. Key word being _tried_.

_"Oh my god, he is so hot! Should I give him my number, or just offer up the goods to him when she's not looking?"_ We heard Brittney's voice say. Edward put his fist to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Just wait for it, you understand in a minute hon...

_"God, Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous, sex hair, bronze locks? I would go straight for the goods!" _Came a different voice. Edward's face fell and a dark crimson blush spread over his face. It was my turn to stifle my laughter.

"Not, funny." he said lowly.

"Very funny!" I whispered loudly back to him.

Just then, Brittney came back out with a huge smile, to find me laughing, and him looking quite embarrassed. He smile was gone immediately.

"C-can I do anything else for you?" she asked nervously.

"_Just _the check, thank you." Edward said tersely, emphasizing the just.

"Okay, I'll get that for you." she replied, hurrying away.

We watched her walk away in amusement.

"Wow." he said simply, shaking his head.

"I know, but what they were saying is true you know." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

**EPOV**

After we left with a somewhat awkward goodbye, I drove Bella back to Forks, but I didn't head home just yet.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked.

"I think you should know by now that I'm not going to answer that question." I pointed out.

She growled at me, which was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen her do, but didn't press it further.

I kept driving until we reached our destination. Bella turned to me confused.

"Edward..." she started, but was cut off by me.

"You'll see."

She rolled her eyes but went to get out of the car anyway. "Wait!" I said. I got out of the car and ran to her side quickly, pulling her door open.

I took her hand and led her onto the playground at our former elementary school. I brought her to the swings, sat her down, and began to push her gently.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked.

"Of course! You helped me up after I tripped on a tree root." she said. "Then you proceeded to protect me from everything and everyone for the rest of the day."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat Bella. I'll always be there for you, to protect you." I said. "I love you way too much to let anything happen to you."

"I love you too Edward." she whispered, leaning back to rest her head on my stomach. I lean forward to capture her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Our lips may have been opposite of each other, but isn't that our whole relationship? Her white, to my black; her up, to my down: her in to my out; and her lamb, to my lion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So was it worth the wait?! I was kicking myself for not finishing this sooner! But you guys are awesome! Amazing people, truly!**

**Did you like? The restaurant is an actual place in Seattle, I have a link to their site on my profile. Doug is real too, but I've never been to Washington, so I'm not sure how good they are, but they had good ratings! But I did a lot of research for this. Check it out if you live in that area, and tell me what you think!**

**Go review my faithful readers!**

**xoxo,**

***A.M. Morning*  
**


	11. Major AN! Pleeease read!

**A/N:!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! So sorry it's not an update. :( This will be deleted when the REAL Chapter 11 is up!  
**

**Okay, so I've been experiencing some MAJOR writers block, as you could probably tell. Real life hit me at the same time, so I'm so sorry about the MAJOR long wait. I'm working on the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please PM me so we can discuss them without giving away any of the story. I would really appreciate it.**

**Some people have been asking how Edward is a geek in this story, and I must say that will develop more as the story progresses. Thank you to all who have been so patient with me and this story.**

**So, who's ready for some more sexy Geekward and Bella time? I know I am, so I'll go back to writing, and you send me some of those amazing ideas I know you have!**

**I love all of my reviewers, and you will get your mention next chapter! Haha, and Mira19, Mike will get what's coming to him, don't you worry about that... :D**

**Xoxo, my lovely readers,  
A.M. Morning**


End file.
